ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Transfer student is a Witch Apprentice?!
The Transfer Student is a Witch Apprentice?! is episode thirty-five of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening A vehicle drives through Misora as a woman speaks to someone on the phone. In the seat next her is a young girl looking out the opened window next to her as a witch frog sits on her lap. Premise A famous Child Idol joins the girls' class and they quickly befriend her. But after she invites them to her upcoming Auditions she reveals a shocking secret. Summary One morning at the Maho-do, Majorika and Lala are discussing a new mysterious witch apprentice that has gained a lot of attention recently and is very talented. In fact that she was able to skip three exams; such words that cause Majorika jealousy as she remembers being stuck with someone like Doremi. Meanwhile, the girls are at school listening to Tamaki discuss the sponsorship her father's company is doing for a brand new movie, and how she is destined to become its heroine. She offers to give everyone an autograph while they are still cheap, but nobody seems to be at all interested- especially the male students, who think about a girl named Onpu Segawa and how she would be the suitable lead. As everyone starts to argue, Seki-sensei comes in to announce that the class has a new student; and everyone is shocked when Onpu Segawa walks into the room. She gives an introduction as instructed before being seated next to Aiko, and in this time she is introduced to Doremi and Hazuki. They are caught off guard after she mentions having already been aware of who they are, then she brings up knowing that they work at the Maho-do. During break, Onpu has been signing some autographs for the millions of students flooding the room and hallway. The girls tell off these students, saying that Onpu should be treated like a normal student as Seki-sensei told them, but Onpu claims not to mind. When she gets a break from the crowd, the girls approach her to ask where Onpu lives. After she mentions it's near Misora Park, they ask her to come by and play on Sunday, but despite wanting to Onpu informs them that she has an Audition that day, so it conflicts with her busy schedule. Tamaki happens to overhear this and asks Onpu if it will be the same one she's trying out for, and when it turns out it is, she claims that she will win because her dad will be sponsoring it. However, Onpu acts surprised and calmly remarks that her relationship will have nothing to do with it; especially since her father's role will only play a small part with the film so he won't be deciding who is in the movie. Tamaki storms off in a huff and Onpu gets up after noticing the time, but the girls remind her that she has cleaning duty and can't leave yet. But Onpu brings up the interview she has to get to and just then the SOS Trio come by and offers to do the cleaning for her. She thanks them and leaves the boys swooning, leaving the girls to compliment her ability to do that. At the Maho-do, a very angry Oyajide yells at the girls and he demands that they take him to that audition so that he can support Onpu. The girls have no idea why he would want to come, but after he reveals himself to be an Onpu fan, they find his behavior a bit uncomfortable and shut off the computer before he says anything else. As they wish to show Onpu support they ask Pop to watch the shop for them. On Sunday the girls head to the Audition Hall and Aiko points out how many have shown up just to support Onpu and it reminds her of Oyajide. Doremi leaves to visit the restroom, but after she finishes she decides to try to find Onpu to wish her luck- but after she gets lost a staff member mistakes her for one of the entrants and brings her to the waiting room after giving her a number. She tries telling them the truth but in their hurry, they don't hear her, and while standing there Doremi bumps into Tamaki, who remains convinced that the part is still hers even if she was forced to try out. As the auditions begin, Aiko and Hazuki panic when they realize Doremi isn't back yet, and when she is suddenly sent on stage, she nervously tries to determine what to do. But in the process of her panic, she sees that they find her amusing and she decides to roll with it, making everyone laugh after one of the judges suggests some tips to calm her down. She is then asked her name and why she would be trying out, so she attempts to answer, followed by Tamaki who has donned her tennis outfit and makes glamorous poses with her tennis rack. She reveals having known that the main character plays tennis as well, having gotten a peek at the script, and Onpu takes her turn following this, playing her flute for everyone and putting them at ease. With the first round over, they announce that a handful of girls; including Onpu, Doremi, and Tamaki will be continuing onto the next round. For the second and third rounds, the girls are asked to sing and dance on stage, and it is announced that Doremi, Onpu, and Tamaki will move on to the fourth and last round after they take a quick break. The girls are warned to change into costume for the acting round, and Dorem is delighted that she made it so far- despite not intending to audition at all. She attempts to ask Onpu about this as she doesn't understand, but Onpu gets up and asks to be given a separate room to change in because this one is too noisy; although she claims that she didn't mean any offense to Doremi before leaving. Tamaki also takes off once she announces her plans on performing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. With no other ideas, Doremi reunites with Hazuki and Aiko after everyone else in the room leaves. She is inspired soon after and transforms into Princess Kaguya. But by the time they finish the girls realize she's running late and hurriedly, the trio rushes back towards the stage, with Hazuki and Aiko returning to the audience. While Doremi ends up doing pretty well, Aiko and Hazuki are worn out from helping her with the heavy robe she put on. Tamaki takes her turn next and initially starts out doing well- although everyone finds her heavily applied makeup to be appalling. She acts dramatically and takes forever to die, with someone finally yelling at her to get off of the stage when their patience wears out. It is then Onpu's turn and she surprises everyone after showing up as a witch. Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki are able to realize that Onpu is a witch apprentice. As this is going on, Majorika suddenly makes an equally shocking realization as she observes the magazine further. The Director asks Onpu why she dressed up like this and she explains how she's always liked magic. She casts a spell on everyone to vote for her but writes it off as her just playing pretend afterward, and her cute appeal quickly wins over the crowd. Shortly after Onpu is announced the official winner, with a flabbergasted Tamaki leaving after she claims not to feel good and Doremi disappointed, although she gets over it quickly. The girls spot Lala, who points them to the roof and together the four make their way up there to find Majorika waiting. They have come to fill the girls in on their discovery when suddenly they hear a very familiar laugh and look to find Onpu on her broom with Hehe and Majoruka. Shocked by this, the girls take a moment to remark that they aren't surprised someone cocky like Majoruka is now a witch frog- but she claims to have done this on purpose. Onpu goes on to bring up that Majoruka is her Company's President, which causes Majorika to worriedly points out that because of Onpu's popularity and charm, she will always the money she needs to fund whatever she may need. Majoruka points out that as such, she will surely become the next Witch Queen now. Onpu grabs Majoruka and leaves the girls with some parting words, leaving the to worriedly watch as they leave. Spells *''Turn Into Princess Kaguya'' *''Everyone, vote for me'' Major Events *Introduced: Onpu Segawa, Miho Segawa *Majoruka and Hehe return in this episode **Majoruka is revealed to be Onpu's manager. *The second arc of the season begins in this episode. **The second and final antagonist of the season is revealed. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *When Oyajide cheers for Onpu, his coat lacks coloring. Trivia *Onpu's audition number is 35, the same as this episode number. *One of the sponsors listed at the competition is ABC TV (Asahi Broadcasting Corporation), the channel that Ojamajo Doremi was broadcast on. Category:Onpu episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes